


Too Angry To Die

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grim Reapers, Height Differences, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Girl, Muscular female, Soul Selling, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: A Reaperess comes to claim the soul of a mighty warrior - who isn't afraid to state her terms up front. Evidently, the berserker has been looking for somebody who can handle her sheer size and strength, so what better than an immortal?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Too Angry To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this almost six months ago, and only got around to doing the second half of it this week. It's nothing major and it was just a way to practice for a while, but considering I've not posted anything lesbian-focused for a while, it felt fair to finish this off as a compromise.
> 
> Also, no, I don't know why Katinka has an odd phonetic accent. It just sort of happened.

Katinka gentle sleep was interrupted by the roaring of lightning as it struck the roof of her small cottage, the force of the impact sending a few roof tiles sliding over the eaves and crashing to the ground. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to send her brain into overdrive as she snapped up in her bed and reached out for her axe in the darkened room.

It took a second bolt of lightning for her to realise that’s something was wrong.

Lightning in the Silver Valley wasn’t unheard of, given that the area had consistently horrible weather, but the fact that both beams of electricity had landed on her own home was a bad sign. The bowl-shaped land made had been specifically chosen to _prevent_ such a problem, and even _she_ knew that lightning wasn’t supposed to strike in the same place twice.

Of course, she wasn’t the only one who knew this. Her thoughts, both good and bad, were being subtly read by the other entity that had invaded her bedroom, preparing for the third and final strike that would grant her the reward she desired.

When it hit, blasting through the roof of the cottage and zapping through Katinka’s body with enough force to stop the heart of even the largest mammal, the Reaperess knew that her latest charge’s time was up.

After giving Katinka a few moments to expire, she stepped forth, letting her cloak hood fall. Underneath the pitch-black garment was skin so smooth and white that it looked almost impossible to maintain. In fact, it _would have been_ , were she mortal. The rest of her, although concealed by her choice of outfit, was similarly perfected to be as alluring and persuasive as possible.

However, once she noticed that the warrior-woman was very much alive and unarguably _pissed_ , her beautiful face slipped into a frown.

“Agh, ye bastard! Me fookin’ head!”

Well, this was… new. Unsure if she had already been seen, the Reaperess decided to speak up. “You are… the one known as Katinka, are you not? The Berserker of Silver Valley?”

“Aye, who the fuck are ye, and what are ye doin’ in me house?” She had already managed to grip the handle of her mighty weapon, and was clearly intent on using it to separate somebody’s head from their body.

“I mean you no direct harm. I am a Reaperess known as Carine, sent here to collect your soul for my maste-“

Her explanation was interrupted by a fourth lighting strike that came directly through the hole in Katinka’s roof, striking her once more. Yet again, the Berserker lived, the pain only adding to her rage.

“Aaugh!”

“Hm, yes… _anyway_ , I believe you were supposed to have died. You have not. I don’t really understand why, I’m fairly certain your name was on the calendar-“

“What calendar, ye pasty-looking pansy!?”

“The death calen… actually, forget it. Why are you still alive? I swear you were supposed to have died about two minutes ago, give or take. I’m not supposed to leave until I have your soul.”

By the time she had finished, Katinka had removed herself from her bed, axe in hand and bedclothes fully on display. By _bedclothes_ , of course, the Reaperess actually meant _nothing_ – it wasn’t surprising that such a violent warrior would sleep naked. It also wasn’t terribly surprising that she was so tall, especially compared to Carine’s own height that barely came close to five feet in total.

What Carine _wanted_ to say was something along the lines of “I’ve come to collect your soul, but evidently something has gone wrong. I need your assistance to work out what has happened.”

What _actually_ came out of her mouth was: “You’re big…”

Snorting at the obvious statement, – or possibly the Reaperess’ size – Katinka shook her head and leant down over the woman who had invaded her home. The angle made her even more imposing, like she towered over everything else in the room. “Aye, and you’re a wee one. If you’re after ‘me soul, I’ll turn ya to paste.”

No, that wouldn’t do at all. Carine couldn’t die, but she had been chopped into pieces before, and it wasn’t fun. Besides, she had to come back with at least a shred of the dead person’s soul – that’s how her job worked. “I can tell you aren’t going to be reasonable about this.”

“Nah.”

“Alright. Fine. Can we make a deal for it?”

“For me soul? Why d’ye think I’d-“ Trailing off, the Berserker’s expression slid from surprise into one of silent amusement as she eyed Carine up and down, her grip on the axe loosening just a little bit. “Wait, you’re one of them that can’t die, aren’t ya?”

“Indeed.”

“D’ye want to fuck?”

There was a very long pause as the Reaperess tried to work out exactly what she had just heard, her everlasting brain concerned that it had begun to wear out from constant use. “Excuse me?”

“I keep killin’ all of me other partners, weak bastards, and I’ve been stuck using me axe-handle for the better part’a two years. D’ye want to fuck? You can have me soul after.”

“Really? _Really_? You’re being completely serious?”

“Aye.”

“I would prefer to do this the _conventional_ way. Are you sure there’s no other deal we can make? An eternal battle? Unlimited money? Unholy power? Those are usually quite popular in situations like this. My master can provide.”

“You’re thinkin’ backwards, wee miss.” With a surprising amount of care, she tossed her axe onto the rough-looking bed, letting it land on the material with a gentle thump. “You’re askin’ what I want, then trying to give me the things that _ye want_ to give me.”

Even beneath her robes, Carine was starting to feel a little warm. This sort of behaviour wasn’t what she had expected _at all_. “Well, I… I understand that sometimes a deal can take a while to agree on…”

“Aye, and I’m waitin’ for yer end of the bargain. D’ye want to fuck, yes or no?” The Berserker’s face didn’t hide her emotions: she was unquestionably horny, although probably not specifically for the Reaperess. It was likely a more general type of arousal. “If no, then get ye’self away so I can spend time with me axe.”

“I’m really not supposed to do more than is necessary to claim a soul.”

“What’s _necessary_ is to either get yer behind on that bed or get ye’self home. I’m not budging, spooky lass, not even for you.”

Mentally shrugging, Carine stared up at the giant in front of her and sighed into the folds of her hood that still covered part of her mouth. “Alright. But we must shake hands on it.”

So they did, with the Reaperess terrified of what this might actually mean. The handshake confirmed the future transaction of the sole, but the terms had been very vague indeed.

No sooner had she removed her hand did she find herself grabbed and tossed onto the bed near her, the rough fabrics managing to soften her impact. Almost immediately, the warrior woman was upon her with a starved look in her eye.

Carine had to admit that she wasn’t _entirely_ against this kind of interaction. Not that it helped her much, considering that she let out a small gasp the instant that Katinka’s palm brushed against the part of her cloak that lay between her legs.

“Hah, didn’t take much.”

Feeling her face flush, the Reaperess allowed the gentle rubs to continue, in awe at the way that such large hands could feel so gentle. She had accepted offers of sex for souls before, but not usually with women, especially not one as large and imposing as Katinka was. It was more of a transactionary thing: a way for one person to give up their soul by being provided a physical service. Usually, they were stupid enough to take the deal, finish in under a minute, and then find themselves swirled away in the darkness.

This was different. There was no nervousness here, and it almost felt like Katinka had done this before. She was looking at Carine like a dog would look at a meal.

"Get this shite off ya!" With a small peep of surprise, the Reaperess felt her face turn red-hot as the stronger woman essentially tore her robes in half and shredded the remains with both hands, exposing the pale flesh beneath. Before she had time to respond, the warrior's hands were already gently massaging her chest, with enough weight behind them to probably crush a normal mortal. Each movement of her thick fingers managed to feel completely unique - most of the people that Carine had been asked to lie with were men, who had never given her attention like this.

"You're not supposed to- ah- damage the..."

A smug grin plastered itself across Katinka's scarred face, and her hands began to make more precise movements, cutting off the soul-takers words as she strained out a sudden groan. "And ye'll stop me how, exactly?"

To prove her point, one of her muscular hands passed over the Reaperess' throat, gripping down on it for a moment to show just how much strength lay in her fingers. For a second or two, Carine couldn't breathe, let alone speak - she was forced to gasp for any air her lungs could find. It wouldn't kill her, but the point was still clear: one of them was clearly stronger than the other. Normally, she didn't care for such things, but in this case, it was creating an unfamiliar warmth in the depths of her gut.

Her body shook slightly in a strange twist of anticipation and pleasure as that large hand slipped its way down her body, gently pressing down on her skin all the way and stopping to circle her belly button as it passed. Even if she had words to say, there was no way she could find the confidence to say them.

"Ye'r liking this, eh, missy? Not so professional now!"

She had been talked down to many times, even degraded and insulted by the men that wanted her body, but this felt... different. The problem was, the Reaperess couldn't place exactly why, or how. "If it'll get me access to your soul, then I-"

"Oh, ye'll get it, aright, but not before I make yours start shakin'!" That hand, so easily forgotten, passed between Carine's pale legs and began to play with the sensitive lips, which were already starting to feel wet and warm. The other remained on her chest, gradually zeroing in on the weakest spots across her bosom. This earned another involuntary gasp, followed by a small moan of satisfaction.

The warrior's fingers danced over her slit, becoming more and more slippery with each motion. They slowly worked on parting the lips, moving with an agonizingly measured pace that felt at odds with the non-stop, one-and-done feeling of her past encounters. As if to draw it out further, the musclebound dipped her head in for a kiss on the Reaperess' pale neck, dragging her lips towards the smaller woman's collarbone with a gentle breath of air. Everything going on right now felt like a bizarre combination of brutal love and tender care, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Katinka's fingers found their calling, and they gently began to slip inside, their relative size forcing a sudden huff of shock to leave the pale lady. Her muscles forced her back to arch slightly, the back of her head pressing further into the soft mattress. Biting her own black lower lip, she squirmed under the combined might of the larger woman's fingers and mouth, unsure of exactly how she was supposed to be responding.

She could feel the controlled strength in those two digits, the way that they slowly explored the new space and nudged up against her sensitive nerves without being too hesitant or delayed. They were searching for that perfect nub, gently sweeping back and forth as they worked their magic. Up above, the warrior-woman withdrew her mouth, sending her hot breaths downward into Carine's cold chest. Her large hand, no longer occupied with the breasts before her, instead placed one finger against the Reaperess' black lipstick.

"Good girl, don't stress yerself. Just let Katti take care of it for ya..."

"But you're-" Once again, she found herself cut off as the two fingers inside her settled in just the right place, triggering an unexpected wave of pleasure and fuzziness that wasn't easy to ignore. This time, though, she was able to power through the entrancing sensations and mumble out the rest of the sentence between her clenched teeth.

This was bizarre, and after so long serving as a Reaperess who remained distant from the living, all of the sensations felt brand new. Every strained, panted breath that she took was an excuse to let out primal noises and whines, many of which trailed off into the curses of a language no mortal knew. Speaking it among the living was normally frowned upon, but she was guaranteed to get a reprimand for this either way for letting this situation even happen.

Every so often, the warrior would grace her pale body with warm kisses, making sure to carry them out with a painful slowness that only made the Reaperess want them more. They weren't speaking to one another, but the sounds they made carried enough weight on their own: every feral grunt that Katinka made was a reminder of her raw strength and size, a far cry from Catine's whined gasps and mewled pleas for immediate release.

And then, with little warning, the musclebound fighter laid one palm around the side of her thin partner's neck, applying more pressure than she probably should have. Evidently, Katinka was aware of the differences between the living and those who had never technically lived, because she wasn't aiming to deny the other woman air: she was making a statement.

Catine may have been immortal, but under the hands of a woman almost twice her size, she felt like a rag doll. She probably could have been thrown around like tone, too, if the warrior was so inclined. Between her struggling curses and meaningless mumblings, the Reaperess could barely even keep herself focused on the face of the woman currently turning her inside out.

She didn't even notice her own orgasm until her brain went white with pale electricity, sending shocks of activity across her body that she hadn't felt in a good many dozens of years. The pressure on her mind and body, and the way that it sent her into an overdrive of pleasure, forced her to do nothing but breathe as her the world started to go fuzzy around her.

Katinka didn't stop. If anything, she only pulled her fingers back for a moment before pressing the attack, continuing on through the Reaperess' orgasm while planting her lips against the pale woman's white breasts. Despite her size, she managed to be both brutal yet gentle at the same time, her motions just slow enough to draw out Catine's neediness. She wanted to say something to the larger woman, but there were no words in her brain worth speaking.

The routine continued for at least another two minutes, with the strength of the tall warrior's body being used as a buffer to prevent Catine from getting bored. Every time her carnal noises slowed and her body managed to recover, the pace of Katinka's fingers and mouth changed to offset it, pushing her right back to that impossible high. 

Despite being a Reaperess, something that wasn't alive, she had never felt so human until that moment. Normally plagued with concerns about her own existence, her brain instead turned to the task of keeping her in one piece as she was pushed to another brink and brought to a climax yet again, having never spoken a single word since the first orgasm.

Only then did it occur to her that the larger woman was completely uncared for. Approaching her second orgasm felt slightly unfair compared to the fact that Katinka had yet to even come close, but given their relative size difference there wasn't much that she could do. Her job was just to claim the other woman's soul however she could, and that meant carrying out the deal.

In the haze of her second orgasm, one that was louder and somewhat messier than the first, she tried to speak up, but the words wouldn't come out. She didn't even know _what_ to say: how was she supposed to talk to this woman in her current state? The two of them locked gazes and simply watched each other for a while, their breathing rates slowly matching in the crude wooden house Katinka called a home.

Eventually, the warrior managed to crack a smile, her breaths still heavier than normal. "How's that?"

Trying to shake off the fog that coated her thoughts, Catine found herself smiling back for a few heartbeats before she was able to regain her much-preferred frown. There was no closure to it, just a fading heat that gradually filtered out of her mind before she was able to fully embrace it. Between the gentle twitching of her muscles and the exhaustion in her chest, the Reaperess could only really focus on calming herself down and remembering why she was here.

"I should be... asking you the same question." She was a mess, and she knew it - her robes would be a pain to replace, but even besides that, the sheer amount of sweat that had managed to slicken her skin was hardly becoming of a being in her position. The touch of the underworld worked its way back into her mind, one again instilling her cravings to claim the other woman's soul. "Are you satisfied with our arrangement?"

"We 'greed on it, eh? It's yours."

"Excellent." Stumbling off the bed and making sure that her shaky legs wouldn't fail her, the undead being tried to stand up as straight as possible, the tail end of her climax still very obvious between her legs. "My master wouldn't want any further delays."

"Yer master gets shite, I said it's yours."

The last two words hit her like a brick to the head, making the Reaperess pause as she took in exactly what had just been said. Hadn't she made the deal to claim the woman's soul? There was a lot of variables to throw around and some very risky things involved when it came to the reclamation, but-

Catine's thoughts were cut short as the larger woman advanced on her, eyes full of something that could only be described as lustful determination. They were only a pace away when she stopped, Katinka's large hand coming to rest just below the Reaperess' pale collarbone. Her soul was still very much inside her body, and it was burning hotter than the smouldering remains of the building's roof.

"Are you saying that I own your soul?"

"Ye've made me all yours." With an almost sinister grin, Katinka's tongue graced the top of her own teeth and slid across her lips, gently pushing the Reaperess back towards the bed. "And ye'll probably wish ye didn't by the time ye tire me out."


End file.
